Ross Lynch, My Best Friend
by Ben and Mal forever
Summary: A story of a girl who falls in love with her famous best friend
1. Chapter 1

Yay! I finally did it; I decided to write my first fanfic! I'm new at this so please go easy on me, feel free to comment, subscribe, and favorite. And if you have any ideas for future chapters pm me. I don't own Pass Me by or Teen Beach Movie! All ownership belongs to R5 and Disney! If you want an idea of how I look just think of Lucy hale. I hope you guys enjoy my very first story.

Chapter 1

Introducing Me

Hi, I'm Katie Jenner. I'm 19 years old, and I live in Los Angeles, California. I have beautiful long brown hair and the typical girl next door look. I'm also an actress, I'm not totally famous, unlike a certain boy I know, but I'm getting there. I live in a gorgeous two-story house, since I'm 19 I live by myself. Actually I don't live just by myself, I have three dogs. A yorkie named bay, a cocker spaniel named Emmett and a Chihuahua named Elle. She's named after Elle woods from legally blonde. I also love pink, so you can imagine I have a lot of pink in my house, I even have a pink convertible (think sharpay Evans car but without the huge initials on it.) I also have an awesome walk in closet and a really cool pool. And yes, my brother is Blake Jenner. He doesn't live with me though. He and Melissa, his fiancée, live together.

Now for the most important person. Ross Lynch. He's my best friend, and my neighbor, we've known each other since we were toddlers. There's one very important thing you should know I have the biggest crush on him. Anyway Ross and I we are pretty much inseparable. We do everything together. I go on tour with him, I'm also his date to every premiere and awards show. He treats me a like a princess and I wouldn't want it any other way. We even have a song its you're My Best Friend by Queen. Anyway, I will tell you more about me and Ross later. Besides Ross, I have two girl best friends Rydel, Ross's sister, and Maia Mitchel.

Rydel is awesome because she's like the older sister I've never had. She also gives great advice hopefully one day she will be my sister-in-law. She's also my shopping buddy. Plus she loves pink just like I do. Her car is pink too, but it's a jeep instead of a convertible.

I met Maia when Ross went to Puerto Rico to film Teen Beach Movie. Yes I went with him to Puerto Rico. She's the sweetest most down to earth girl I have ever met. She keeps me company when Ross is filming Austin and Ally. I visit him from time to time but not too much since I'm usually working. I'm actually guest starring on Glee; I play this girl that befriends Kitty. Anyway we go shopping and the spa together. Sometimes she helps me plan really fun pool parties.

Also my favorite song is Pass Me By.

Authors note: Well there it is the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I just wanted to thank those of you who are giving my story a chance it means so much to me. Anyway on to the story, again thanks so much. I do not own Austin and Ally.

It's a nice summer day in Los Angeles, California. It's about eighty degrees outside; I'm about to head over to the Lynch house to hang by the pool. After putting Bay in her crate and Emmett outside, I grab Elle's portable playpen, her water bowl, some toys and head over there. Rydel is already outside when I get there, she's wearing a white bikini with hello kitty on it.

"Hi Ry," I said.

"Hey Katie" she said, "cute bikini."

"Thanks I got it when I went shopping with Melissa. Where are the boys?" I ask.

"In the kitchen," she replies.

"Let me guess their eating lunch or something," I say.

She nods her head and gives me a look that says yup you got it.

"Typical boys" I say.

Rydel and I lay out our beach towels and start tanning. She looks at me for a moment but doesn't say anything.

"What is it, Ry?" I ask.

"It's nothing, Kate, really!" she says. She looks away but I know her better than that.

"Ry, you know you can tell me anything! So go ahead and ask! What's up?" I tell her.

"Have you thought about telling Ross how you feel?" she finally asks.

"Ry, we've talked about this." I say sitting up and facing her.

"Look, Kate, I know you think that he won't feel the same way and it will just mess up your friendship, but trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about." she tells me confidently.

"Thanks Ry, but what about Laura?" I ask slightly curious.

"What about her?"

"Isn't he into her or something?" I ask.

"No absolutely not!" she assures me.

"I'm gonna tell him soon, I promise! Maybe when we go on tour!" I tell her excitedly.

"That's my bestie" she says!

We tan in silence for the next few minutes, when my phone rings indicating I have a new text. I pick up my cell and read the text.

"Omg, Ry, guess what happened?" I say barely containing the excitement in my voice.

"What is it?" she asks getting curious

"That was my manager, I'm gonna be on Austin and Ally, you're looking at Austin's new love interest!" I squeal!

Rydel jumps up and hugs me excited! "Kate, that's awesome, I'm happy for you!"

In all the excitement, I didn't notice Ross and his brothers come from the kitchen, until Elle started barking and stood on her hind legs. I turned to see Ross and his brothers walking to us. He picked me up and gave me a hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes, that is until Rydel cleared her throat.

"So, what are we celebrating?" he asks

"My new awesome part on your show!" I say.

We spend the rest of the day hanging by the pool and splashing each other in the pool and just enjoying each other's company. A great day with great friends!

Well here's chapter 2! Hopefully you can get a better understanding of the story!


	3. Its Official

Sorry for the long delay things just got busy. I changed a few things first my yorkies name is now elphaba (sometimes I call her elphie) and I'm no longer an actress but a singer. Here's chapter 3!

It's a beautiful evening in L.A. I'm sitting outside by the pool and working on a special song for Ross. My dogs are outside with me. I'm going on tour with Ross in a couple of weeks and I decided to tell him how I feel. Nobody knows about my special surprise, not even Rydel or Maia. I'm kind of excited, but I'm also nervous to see if Ross feels the same way! I can't wait for the day when I can officially say I'm his girl!

Ross's P.O.V.

Meanwhile at the Lynch household, I head downstairs and find Rydel in the living room, she's watching a video countdown, and I sit down next to her. See I have this secret that I've never told anyone. The secret is that I'm in love with my best friend.

"Hey, Ry. Can I talk to you about something?" I ask

"Sure. What is it?" she says

"I need some advice, but first I have to tell you something, I'm in love with Katie. I wanna tell her but I'm not sure how to do it. I know you guys are close friends and you probably know what she likes." I say

"I think it's sweet that you love her, and I know for a fact that she feels the same way, although she'd probably kill me if she found out I told you. Ok so here's what you do, take her somewhere special."

"Where would I take her?"

"Think about it. What's the one place she's always wanted to go? Who was she for the Halloween party last year?"

"She was Belle. Of course Disneyland! Rydel you're a genius! I'll take her to a romantic restaurant and I'll get a private room just for us! Now I just have to figure out what song to sing." I say

"I know, why don't you sing can't fight this feeling! She'll love it, I just know it!" she exclaims.

Back at my house, I'm watching old reruns of Austin and Ally, when I get a text from Ross.

**RL: Do you have anything planned for 2morrow?**

**Me: No. Why?**

**RL: Good, cause we're going on a trip, just us 2.**

**Me: A trip with my favorite guy? Count me in! So where are we going? **

**RL: Can't tell it's a surprise! See you 2morrow at 9:00? **

**Me: Sounds good!**

I go to sleep dreaming of what my guy has in store for me!

The next day

I wake up bright and early, put on my daily dose of 1d and R5, and start to get ready! I put on a cute pink sundress, white sandals, and grab my polka dot ray bans. I hear a knock on the door at about 8:30, I open the door to see none other than Rydel standing there.

"Ry, what are you doing here?" I ask

"I'm here to dog sit!" she says somewhat perky. "Ross is waiting for you, by the way!"

I head over to the Lynch house to see ross waiting for me in his jeep, which is red, I climb in next to him.

"Hi" I say

"Hey so you ready?"

"Yep. Let's go!"

It's been such an exciting day! I can't believe he took me to Disneyland that just goes to show my best friend is full of surprises! We met lots of characters from belle to Minnie mouse, rode lots of rides, went on the Ferris wheel, and we even got our pictures taken with Cinderella and Prince Charming. I feel like such a lucky girl! Ross told me that he had to take care of something and to meet him at the restaurant. I'm wearing a white halter dress with black heels. The waitress leads me to a private room in the back, its beautifully decorated with rose petals scattered on the floor, and a candlelit table for two. Im a little confused, but I sit down.

After waiting for a few minutes I start to wonder where Ross is, that's when I hear the beautiful sound of a guitar. I look up and see him walking towards me, could this really be happening, am I about to become Ross's girlfriend! God he looks handsome! He starts singing to me, and he sounds amazing! Im looking into his eyes the whole time, I feel tears coming to my eyes im so happy!

God, she looks so gorgeous tonight, when I finish the song I kneel down in front of her, and take her hand.

"Katie, I know we've been best friends for a long time, but a few years ago I fell in love with you. You're so beautiful, and you're the best part of my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it! I guess what I'm trying to say is Katie Elizabeth Jenner. Will you make me the happiest guy on earth and be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend! I love you too I always have!" I exclaim with joy. He kisses me passionately, and I kiss him back with just as much passion. Later when we're walking back to the hotel we take our first official photo as a couple, he's kissing my cheek and I'm smiling like a love-struck fool. We take another picture of us kissing and I send it to Rydel and Maia, it was captioned "it's official".


End file.
